From Humble Beginnings
by Killarthe4th
Summary: Opal is a traveling Pokémon breeder who wants to one day leave the Kanto region so she can explore the world, however she has multiple hurdles to overcome. Join her and her new friends in an adventure! Rated T for mild swearing.
1. It all starts

Author's notes: Hey guys Kt4 here, bringing you a new story. I've tried to create a somewhat original story that doesn't use any anime/manga characters and have also created Original characters. So it will be heavily based on the games. There won't be too many special Pokémon. I won't take too much of your time so read on!

Human speech "Sand attack does no damage"

Pokémon speech _**"Sand attack does no damage"**_

* * *

><p>It all starts here…<p>

A Region-wide heatwave had settled upon the Kanto region. With people and Pokémon alike all leaving their homes to visit lakes nearby, the wild Pokémon weren't even jumping out of the grass to attack passing trainers, it was just way too hot. The people of Cerulean City were grateful that Misty allowed public access to the pool that day. However on route 5 there was a bit of a problem, the water and ice Pokémon in the day care center weren't taking the heatwave too well. A young lady about the age of 15 was working furiously between placing electric fans around the poor Pokémon along with ice and water and dealing with the heat herself. She had dark brown hair with caramel highlights; she had slightly tanned skin due to working outside when her parents needed her to and her eyes were a shade of bright blue, enhanced by the handful of freckles on her face. Due to the intense heat she only wore a tank top and a pair of short shorts, her parents the day care couple were on a couple errands (mainly getting more water and ice) so she had to take care of the Pokémon whilst they were out. Placing bowls of Poké-food in the play pens, she smiled weakly as the Pokémon jumped for joy exclaiming as their way of thanks, she would always reply with "your welcome", the fire types were more active than the others, as she was placing more food down she was assaulted by… lack of a better term a ball of cotton.

"Whoa there little guy" after regaining her balance she grabbed the cotton puff Pokémon off her face with a small smile "you nearly made me spill all the food you know?"

**_"But you're so busy! I wanna have some fun you know?" _**said cotton puff replied.

The 'Little guy' was a small Pokémon called Cottonee, however it was a very special Cottonee, as if a Pokémon from the Unova region in Kanto wasn't rare enough the tiny Pokémon was also alternately colored, or in a more local term a shiny Pokémon and she was owned by non-other than the day care couples daughter whose name is Opal. She was a special girl, having grown up with Pokémon all of her life (whether owned by her parents or not), she could understand what her own Pokémon (after a week or two) were saying and in turn communicate with them.

"Alright Maria just let me finish up with distributing lunch first alright?" Opal replied patting the puff ball on the head.

**_"Fine"_** Maria the Cottonee replied and quickly launched itself out of Opal's hands.

Due to the extreme heat she had tied up her hair in a ponytail in hopes of reliving her head of the pressure, however she still felt like she was melting. After giving all the Pokémon their food she gladly took refuge in the kitchen, sipping away at her water as she wiped the sweat off her brow, sadly Maria landed on her head and was not helping with the heat.

"Really Maria…" She questioned almost desperately.

**_"Sowwy"_** The Puff replied **_"at least I'm not heavy"_**

Her break was cut short when a series of rapid knocks on the front door grabbed her attention, Opal quickly sighed to herself and threw on an apron to look somewhat decent and rushed towards the door yelling "coming" on the way. As she opened the door she was greeted by an odd sight, a teenaged boy was leaning against the doorframe as sweat dribbled down his face almost like a river. He had shocking green hair which somehow shaped an antenna (somehow…) and his skin was pale. His eyes which were closed earlier opened to reveal an electrifying green (how he has so much green she didn't know) which stared at her slightly. He wore a black vest with orange lines lining the ends, he had a black tracksuit top tied around his waist and was wearing a pair of black tracksuit bottoms.

"Can I help you?" Opal's question snapped him out of his stupor.

"Yea could I get some water please?" His chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting. Taking pity on him Eva led him inside. After downing a couple glasses of water (effectively cutting off her water supply) he gratefully flopped on her couch under the air conditioner "Ah… you saved me…"

"What were you doing out on such a dreadful day?" she turned around to look at him to see he was still staring at her "And will you please stop staring at me? It's rude." He realized the implications of that statement and blushed slightly.

"Sorry" he added "I'm just interested about that Pokémon on your head"

Clearly having forgotten the little puff on her head Opal grabbed Maria and placed the puff in front of her hugging it like a Teddy "This is Maria the Cottonee, say hi Maria"

**_"Hi" _**The Puff bounced in her hands, floating every so often with the help of the leaves on its sides. To Katcha it only sounded like it said its own name. He just stared at the oddly colored Pokémon.

"Aren't Cottonee supposed to be green?" He questioned, he stared blankly at Opal "did you dye its fur or something?"

Opal was shocked at the question "Excuse me? Do you realize who or what I am? And where we are for that matter?"

"Clearly not, you wanna clarify?" He shot right back at her, his eyes blazing in challenge crossing his arms across his chest.

Before Opal could reply the front door opened, both teenagers glanced at the middle aged couple walking in both carrying multiple bags. The couple smiled when they saw Opal and hurriedly moved towards the back door. After the two went outside (Mainly to help out with the water and ice Pokémon) Katcha turned fired another question at her.

"Oh and who were they? Your partners in crime?" He accused more and more, "You got anymore abused Pokémon back there?"

"Those were my parents…" Opal stared blankly at him "oh and before you jump to conclusions get your facts straight."

"What the fuck's that meant to mean?" He replied confused

"Did you read the sign outside?" she calmly replied.

Taking the hint he walked out the door and came to a crashing realization, looking more deflated then ever he slowly slinked back into the house. A sign outside clearly stated "Pokemon Day Care" and he had completely missed it on his way into the house.

"So what?" he re-challenged "Your Cottonee is still an odd color, I'm sure you did something"

Having dealt with this problem many times (the first few times were frustrating), Opal shoved an article about Shiny Pokémon into his hands, after processing the contents of his short read his head started shifting further down until…

"I'm sorry!" He pleaded finally apologizing, getting onto his knees and bowing, tears were freely flowing out of his eyes "Please forgive me for jumping to conclusions!"

"If you're so sorry then I guess I'll forgive you…" Her thoughtful look quickly became a mischievous grin.

"Really?" he asked, hope filling his voice.

"However" he instantly deflated as she added "You have to help out around here, and then I might consider forgiving you."

"Anything! I'll do anything!" a fire burned in his eyes.

After explaining what she wanted him to do (involves a lot of scrubbing of toilets and cleaning the pens while the Pokémon were out). He grumbled with the work he was given but he got on with it. Leaving Opal and her Cottonee to relax under the air conditioner, she found out that his name was Katcha (an odd name for sure) and within an hour or so he was done.

"So… you never answered my first question" she started as she saw him wobble towards a chair collapsing in said chair, her parents had relieved him of his duties. "What were you doing out on such a horrible day?"

"I was trying to reach Cerulean…" he breathed deeply before finishing his sentence "wanted to challenge the gym leader there"

"Oh?" this actually interested her, she didn't think that he was a trainer yet considering she hadn't seen his Pokémon, "Can I see your Pokémon?"

"Sure" he replied as he grabbed 3 Poké-balls from his pocket, enlarging them he tossed them lazily into the air, revealing that he had a Scyther, a Butterfree and a Beedrill. "Meet Kenshin the Scyther" Said Pokémon bowed its head, "Akaime the Butterfree, Kai for short" It flew around the room in a busy fashion, "and finally Sting the Beedrill" Sting cheerfully flew around the room following Kai.

Opal was quite excited by the sight of the 3 Pokémon, her eyes were sparkling in awe. "Wow…" As Maria and the others got acquainted, Opal whipped out a notebook, taking down notes on Katcha's Pokémon (Such as natures and distinguishing features). After writing down what she wanted to know she slipped the notebook back into her apron. Turning to Katcha she started "Hey wha-" she cut herself off as she saw that he was fully , she pouted silently to herself and sat back down. It had long since cooled down from the heatwave, deciding that now would be a good time to start dinner she made her way towards the kitchen, as she walked into the kitchen she came across her parents.

"That boy was a great help today" He smiled, "Tell him he can come by whenever he wants"

"So what're you going to do now sweetie?" her mother asked.

"I'm gonna make dinner" She replied, started taking out ingredients "making stew."

As the parents left their daughter to her devices she began cooking, the Pokémon in the house started playing a cheerful game of tag (minus Kenshin cause he's way too big for that) Maria being the slowest due to her lack of wings. As the stew was finished Katcha by some superhuman method woke up and slinked into the kitchen.

"Whoa it smells good!" he exclaimed.

"Hungry?" she asked as she set a bowl in front of him whilst carrying her own, however before she could touch her bowl Katcha had already demolished most of his stew. Staring slightly in shock when he finished his bowl, he looked towards her sheepishly.

"Could I get seconds please?" holding out his bowl, she numbly took it and served him more. She took the time to serve the others (by others I mean Pokémon), she quickly had her own serving and scooped some more for herself. Leaving enough for her parents she brought the rest for the Pokémon. Sitting in relatively comfortable silence Opal worded her question carefully however before she could ask her question Katcha beat her to it.

"Sorry… again for accusing you" He seemed calm compared to before; however that may just have to do with his comical apology earlier.

"It's ok" Opal shrugged "It was a misunderstanding"

This seemed to cheer him up; seemingly more animated he quickly asked "So how did you get Maria anyways?"

"A passing trainer gave me her egg" She replied "He didn't have enough space in his party and decided that I needed more Pokémon"

"Wait more Pokémon?"

"Yea, Maria isn't my only Pokémon"

"Wow can I see the others?"

"Other, I only have one more"

"Still, let me see it!"

"Alright" she sighed as she picked out another Pokéball from her pocket; she pressed the button and out popped a Nidoran "Meet Maelstrom"

The Nidoran was small; however it had a sparkle in its eyes. Almost as if it were thinking of some nasty plot (stuff like firing poison stings onto your chair before you sit on it or something), its purple body was covered with dark purple spots, and it also had a purple lightning bolt on its left hind leg.

"Oh my god" Katcha stared at it "It's so cute!" he had launched himself without control at Opal who was carrying Maelstrom, she simply dodged his cuteness induced charge and watched as he slammed face first into the floor.

"You have to be careful with Maelstrom" she said as she held her Nidoran

Getting up from his supposed fall he quickly said "Yea I will be how can I hurt something so cute~"

**_"Opal he's scary"_** Maelstrom stated as he stared at Katcha

"No… I meant be careful handling him"

"Why? Does he have the poison point ability?"

"No but he isn't harmless either, he's quite naughty"

"So do I get to hold him or not?"

Katcha looked at her expectantly.

"Nope"

"Aw"

As the conversation continued with Katcha pestering Opal to let him hold Maelstrom; the other Pokémon had finished their dinner and had fallen asleep. Maria acted as a pillow for Kai and Sting, whilst Kenshin stayed upright as he slept. Opal noticed the sleeping Pokémon and smiled at the adorable sight, ignoring Katcha and recalling Malestrom she took a camera out of her apron's front pocket and snapped a photo.

"Say Katcha, why don't you stay here for the night?"

"Really? AWESOME!"

"Yeah its fine, I doubt the Cerulean Gym will be open at this time"

Katcha recalled his Pokémon while Opal gently picked Maria up. She then showed him to the guest room; leaving him to it she prepared herself for bed. Plopping onto her bed she cuddled Maria as sleep started to take over.

* * *

><p>I decided to leave it at that, I know it's not that long but it's only the start! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Also I will be leaving information about the Pokémon teams at the bottom of each chapter so you can see the journey so far (when it starts of course).<p>

Trainer

Name: Opal

Cottonee * (Maria)

* * *

><p>Ability: Prankster<p>

Nature: Bold

Gender: Female

Nidoran (Maelstrom)

* * *

><p>Ability: Hustle<p>

Nature: Naughty

Gender: Male

Trainer

Name: Katcha

Scyther (Kenshin)

* * *

><p>Ability: Technician<p>

Nature: Adamant

Gender: Male

Butterfree (Akaime)

* * *

><p>Ability: Compound eyes<p>

Nature: Hasty

Gender: Male

Beedrill (Sting)

* * *

><p>Ability: Sniper<p>

Nature: Jolly

Gender: Male


	2. Acquaintances

Author's notes: Next chapter! The journey begins!

Human speech "Sand attack does no damage"

Pokémon speech **_"Sand attack does no damage"_**

* * *

><p>Opal tossed and turned in her sleep, the memory was so vivid. She was playing with Maelstrom, chasing each other around the edges of the forest. However when they were struck it was over within seconds. A flash of fire swamped her vision; she screamed as Maelstrom took the a direct hit and fell to the ground unconscious, Opal rushed over to her beloved Pokémon and glared at the bully and his Pokémon. The "bully" was few years older than her; he had a head of short bright blue hair which was under a black beret and was a half a head taller than her, he also had a big red R on his shirt. His Pokémon was a menacing looking Houndour, its maw was frothing with flames.<p>

"WHY DID YOU HURT MAELSTROM?" She screamed, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

He ignored her in favor of studying the Pokémon on the ground "Nidoran are rare around here…" His eyes quickly glanced upwards at its trainer. Voicing his demands,

"Give me your Nidoran."

Opal eyes widened in shock "NO!" thinking quickly she grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at the man's face. Hearing a satisfactory yelp of pain she quickly scooped up Maelstrom and rushed to Cerulean city, leaving the man to claw at his eyes as his Houndour barked.

Halfway through the memory she was jolted awake by a cotton puff smashing into her face, laughing slightly Opal pulled Maria off her face. Her smile faded as she remembered her dream; thankfully she made it to the Pokémon center on time. But to this day she detested the man. She quickly put on a forced smile.

"So… why did you wake me up Maria?"

"**_Oh the usual, I want breakfast!_**" the puffball bounced in her hands

"Great…"

**_"Does it make you feel any better if I told you Maelstrom wanted breakfast as well?"_**

"Not exactly… but I'll prepare some food for you guys."

**_"Yay!"_**

Opal then lazily got out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes (her normal outfit which consisted of a red checkered button up shirt, a black t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts) and headed for the bathroom, after having prepared herself (brushing teeth, showering, drying hair etc.) She headed towards the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. After opening a can of Pokémon food for Maria and Maelstrom (wouldn't want them to get fat off human food now would we?) she decided to make pancakes, as she was making them she turned to Maria and asked "Could you wake up Katcha? I'm going to make a lot for him considering how much he ate last night"

The Puffball nodded before floating over to said boys room, the door was open so she floated in. She noticed that Katcha was sprawled across the floor and he wasn't even on the bed anymore the cotton ball shook it head.

**_"Hey wake up bug boy."_**

To Katcha that would have sounded like Maria was repeating the name of her species, so he just ignored it as he continues sleeping.

**_"I SAID WAKE UP!"_**

He mumbled something before bringing his hand down on Maria like she was an alarm clock; suffice to say she wasn't very happy.

**_"THAT'S IT!"_** Maria charged an energy ball attack and launched it at him, it smacked him right in the face.

A resonating "OWWWW!" was heard throughout the house, it caused Opal to drop her spatula and the Pokémon in the daycare to jump in fright. After being rudely awoken by a seething puffball (seriously he thought it was gonna catch fire). Katcha stumbled into the kitchen, and was greeted with the sight of stacks of pancakes.

"Whoa…." His eyes grew wide

"I took into consideration how much you ate yesterday."

"Oh… I hope I didn't come off as a glutton." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's fine." She grabbed her own plate and started eating.

This time as Katcha mowed through his food she wasn't shocked like last night and set to finishing her own plate of food. She also set aside some of the food for her parents.

"So… are you going to challenge the Cerulean gym today?" Opal asked as she collected the plates and setting them into the dish washer.

"HELL YEA!" He made a fist pump as he imagined strategies in which he could beat Misty (his plans involves a lot on Kenshin (his Scyther) using slashing attacks on water Pokémon)

As Katcha was fantasizing his success against Misty Opal's parents came in, greeting both of them whilst taking some pancakes for themselves. Katcha told Opal's dad his strategies, leaving the older man with an amused expression. Opal's mom sat there amused as she listened to their conversation, whilst Opal herself busied herself with playing with both Maelstrom and Maria.

Katcha decided that it was time for him to leave, he packed his things.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night," He started "it would've been hard to find a place to stay so late."

"No problem, it's the least I can do considering I made you do all those chores," She smiled "Good luck with your Gym battle."

"Thanks, goodbye!"

As he walked up the route towards Cerulean City Opal decided that it was time to start her chores, however before she could get started her parents stopped her.

"Say Opal," Her father started "do you have any goals for the future?"

Caught a bit off guard Opal didn't know what to say, she did want to go on an adventure however she never pestered her parents into letting her go on one. Staying silent for a moment she carefully worded her response before answering. "I want to visit the other regions, specifically the Unova region."

"Any particular reason?"

"I want to see Maria's home, Her original home." She had another reason in mind however she wasn't going to say it.

"…"

Her parents seemed to be having a mental conversation, weighing on things good and bad, having reached a conclusion they turned to Opal.

"Sweetie, we've decided that maybe it's time for you to go on your own adventure, instead of watching others come and go."

"Really?" Opal sounded exited, almost elated. She was a bit older than most trainers going out on their journey however she was happy that she would finally get the chance. Her eagerness faltered she realized something, "What about the day care? Are you sure you two can handle it while I'm gone?"

"We know how long you've been waiting for this," Her mom smiled at their daughters concern. "We'll be fine darling, how do you think we managed before you were born?"

Opal jumped for joy running up to her parents and hugging them "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She rushed into her room and started packing her things. After packing everything she needed (change of clothes, toiletries, Pokégear, portable cooker, etc), she went to say goodbye to her parents.

"I'm going now mom, dad."

"Before you go," Her father took something from behind his back "We also want you to have this."

It was a yellow sack with a Pokéball logo on the front of it; it also had two strings at the top to seal what was being held.

"It's a berry pouch," Opal's mom explained "Carry berries in there to avoid them being crushed, there are a few inside already."

"Thanks mom, dad…" Opal's eyes started to water "I'll miss you…"

"We'll miss you too sweetie" Her parents were on the brink of tears, after one final farewell hug Opal started walking up the route towards Cerulean city, waving to her parents as she left for her journey.

"Looks like we're on our way Maria"

**_"Yay! we're going on an adventure~"_**

Her main goal was to catch up to Katcha, it would be nice to travel with someone she knew slightly. It would depend on his opinion but she was hopeful. After 15 minutes of traveling she reached Cerulean city (Route 5 is pretty short), it was a city of very simple design, and it was beautiful. The streets were tidy and it wasn't very busy, mothers gathered around the market to get cheaper deals on food. A gardener was tending to the flower field near the Pokémart. The gym was at the center of the city, while also open to the public as a pool. Whilst they were walking around Maria would ask Opal questions about the city, she had never left the day-care house and this was its first time seeing some things.

**_"Wow… what's that?"_**

"That's a Pokémart Maria."

**_"What about that?"_**

"That's a water fountain."

**_"And that?"_**

"It's a signpost…"

**_"So many interesting things around here"_**

"You think so?"

The puffball nodded to confirm its thoughts; Opal decided that it would be a good idea to check out the gym. Considering she had looked around the rest of the city and yet she hadn't caught a glimpse of Katcha.

"Let's go inside Maria."

**_"Ok~"_**

Setting foot inside the building, she instantly felt the humidity of the area and the smell of chlorine overwhelmed Maria.

**_"Opal it smells weird in here"_**

"Its how a swimming pool is supposed to smell"

**_"Why would you put yourself through this torture?"_** Maria asked as she scrunched her eyes shut.

"Well… if it's a hot day the water is nice and cold, so we like to dive into the soothing water."

**_"Human traditions still confuse me"_**

Ignoring Maria's oblivious nature Opal walked around, looking for the battle area and potentially Katcha, after searching for some time she saw his head of green hair (she actually noticed the antennae first) and headed towards him. As she walked closer she noticed the screen that had the Pokémon battle progress displayed, Misty had only lost one Pokémon but Katcha had lost both Kenshin and Sting. When Opal could finally see what was going on the battle was reaching its climax.

"Goldeen finish it off with Peck attack!" Misty commanded.

From the calm surface of the water the goldfish Pokémon flew out, Katcha could only watch as its horn jammed right into Kai's abdomen. The butterfly Pokémon fell, its bright red eyes had darkened as it fainted. It then fell onto one of the platforms for earthbound Pokémon during gym battles. The outcome was decided.

"The winner is… Gym leader Misty!" the referee announced, raising his right arm whilst announcing it.

Katcha fell onto his knees; he was utterly defeated. He recalled Kai and knelt there in stupor as Misty signaled for the battlefield to be cleared away. He looked at Misty as she walked towards him.

"You didn't do too badly for your first gym battle kid" Misty complimented as walked past him "Challenge me again whenever you want."

Opal took this chance to approach him, when she got close enough she asked "What was that?"

"What was what?" he asked confused "and what are you doing here?"

"What happened to having this battle in the bag?"

"It was going well! But then after her first Pokémon went down she destroyed me with her Goldeen" he explained while he stood up

"What was the first Pokémon?" she asked as they

"A Horsea." He put his hands on his hips proudly

"…"

"What?" He asked confused.

"You hurt a baby Pokémon?" She looked at him as if he had just kicked a puppy

"SHE SENT IT OUT!" he said in defense.

"Probably because you didn't have any badges…" She explained

"So?" He was getting more and more confused.

"If you had any more badges I'm sure she would have sent out her Gyarados"

"SHE HAS ONE?!"

"From what I know she also has a Starmie, she only held back because you had no badges… and rightfully so"

Katcha looked at Opal in disbelief, before giving in and allowing his head to droop lower than usual.

"I feel like shit" Katcha stated.

Opal's eyes softened "Its not your fault, It was your first match after all."

As they walked entered the Pokémon center Katcha remembered something and asked Opal.

"Why are you in Cerulean?" He asked another question "What about the day-care?"

Opal blushed slightly; she had completely forgotten her reason for finding him. "I was looking for you"

"Why?" he asked as he handed his Pokémon to Nurse Joy to heal

"My parents have finally let me go on an adventure…" She began "I would rather go with someone I knew slightly rather than go alone."

"So you want to travel with me?" He asked

She squirmed slightly, what if he just laughed and said no? She readied herself before answering "yes…"

He smiled before answering "I would love the company!"

Her fears instantly dissolved and a huge smile spread across her face. "You won't regret it!"

He smiled "Let's get some lunch, I'm starving!"

Opal laughed, "You don't stop thinking about food do you?"

He joined in with her laughter "Nope!"

"What about your Pokémon?"

"They need to rest anyways"

The two decided to head towards a restaurant, it was of oriental design. A waitress showed them to their seats, the restaurant was relatively busy. After debating on what to order Katcha got the attention of a waitress.

"Welcome to Ping On" She started "What would you like to order?"

"I'll have the Fried noodles and a side dish of dumplings" Katcha said as the waitress wrote it down

The waitress turned towards Opal "And what would you like miss?"

"I'll have the fried rice and can we also get a plate of turnip cake please"

"Thank you for your order" The waitress smiled at them "Your food will be here shortly"

They made small talk as they waited for their food, when it arrived the two dug into their food. Opal took small bites as she looked around the restaurant; she noticed the other customers were staring at their table. A bit confused she looked toward Katcha to ask, however she realized the answer as soon as she looked at him. He was slurping the noodles like a maniac, talk about lack of manners…

"Katcha… maybe you should stop slurping your noodles so loudly"

He stopped mid slurp and looked at her, then asked her with his mouth still full "Wah?" (Why)

"Well it looks like you're getting on the nerves of the other customers…" she said as she looked around again.

He contemplated it for a second before shrugging and going back to his noodles albeit slurping at a much slower pace. Satisfied Opal turned back towards her food, however not a spoonful of rice later she heard a loud bang from the table next to theirs.

"Would you stop with that annoying, SLURPING" The girl on the table next to theirs exclaimed.

Opal took her appearance in; she was a tall girl, she wore a dark blouse that went well with her pale complexion, she wore a skirt that ended above her knees, her fingers were adorned with rings of different colors and shapes, she had grey eyes and finally her hair was a pale blonde, a purple hair clip stopped the fringe from falling into her eyes and the long end of her hair reached the middle of her back.

Katcha froze from the menacing voice; turning his head slowly towards her he stopped eating and swallowed his food. "Sorry" he whimpered.

The girl clearly looked unsatisfied however she accepted the apology, and she quickly turned back to her food. The atmosphere in the restaurant returned to normal, the chatter of people swamped the room. However it all stopped when the window of the restaurant shatter and in tumbled three men. They work mainly black shirts and pants; they also had a beret on their heads. On their shirts there was a Red R.

The first of the men smiled menacingly before pulling out a Pokéball, he released a Zubat whilst his teammates sent out a Raticate and a Ekans respectively and announced "Nobody move!" he then added "Unless you want to be riddled with poison stings!"

The customers in the restaurant went into panic, a few people fainted and people put their hands up in surrender. Opal tried her best to hide Maria, who was trying to sneak a peek to see what was going on. She was terrified; these men were like the one she encountered in her memory! Her anxiety started to build up when she realized they would love to take Maria (not to mention Zubat is like a four times counter to Cottonee with four times effective poison damage), if they found Maelstrom rare already.

"Shit!" Katcha silently cursed, his Pokémon were still at the Pokémon center so he couldn't bring out Kenshin to help out. "If only I had my Pokémon"

However the blonde girl ignored the men and continued eating, people in the restaurant stared at her in fear. Some hoped she would be safe; others just covered their eyes in fear, yet she still sipped at her tea. The men took notice of her and had different reactions between the 3 of them; the first grunt was shaking with anger. How dare this bitch not react to our menacing appearance! The second grunt was amazed at her appearance, SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL! And the third grunt, just looked at the two and shook his head.

"HEY BITCH," Grunt #1 yelled to get her attention "Don't you realize what's going on around you?"

She sipped at her tea, "Let me finish my meal first," picking up a piece turnip cake (this stuff is really good) with her chopsticks and plopping it into her mouth "it's better when it's warm"

As she made her move to get another piece grunt #1 gave into his frustration and anger clouded his judgment. "THAT'S IT!"

"ZUBAT USE POISON STING!" Thousands of tiny white needles flew out of the bat's mouth and towards the blonde. The customers screamed however she just raised her plate of food, the stings bounced off the plate harmlessly (I mean that's sorta logical considering it only has a BP of 20), reflecting into grunt #3.

"OW!" Quickly turning to Grunt #1 with multiple stings in protruding from his face "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR MAN"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT MAN."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MAN, YOU'RE THE ONE WITH A ZUBAT OUT RIGHT NOW."

Whilst the two grunts were bickering with each other the blonde girl slowly pulled out a Pokéball.

"You two are really annoying you know that?"

Both grunts stopped yelling at each other and turned towards her.

"Say what?" both grunts said in unison

"Leave now, before I MAKE you" She threatened

The two grunts looked towards each other before all three bursting out laughing.

"Hahahaha- y-you think you c-can make u-us leave?!"

She didn't grace them with an answer, she sent out her Pokémon. When the light faded away it revealed an Infernape! The monkey stared at his trainer as if he were asking 'Wtf is this shit' before turning back towards the two grunts.

The grunts jaws dropped, they weren't expecting a fully evolved Pokémon…

"No fucking way" Grunt #1 grumbled

"I am so done" Grunt #3 stated

The blonde girl smirked "Goku" she gestured to her Infernape, "be a dear and show these gentlemen the way out."

Her Goku (her Infernape) rolled her eyes before nodding; its fists started glowing before being lit up in electricity.

"BRING IT BITCH" Grunt #1 yelled before charging the Infernape with his teammates and Pokémon.

The grunts didn't stand a chance, with a combination of Thunder punch and Close combat attacks the grunts were sent flying out the window from whence they came. As they landed Grunt #3 and 2 made a run for it.

"We'll remember this!" Grunt #1 screamed at her before retreating with his fellow teammates.

The silence echoed across the restaurant; however all it took was a single clap evolved into cheers and whistles clashed to create a chorus of applause for the blonde girl. She smiled and bowed towards the crowd that was accumulating around her.

"Thank you so much for saving us!"

"Yea it was amazing!"

"Your Infernape is so strong!"

"Could I get your number?" Asked a random boy from the crowd causing her to blush

"Um… no you can't." She replied as she gave him a dark look causing him to back away.

After all the hustle (I mean seriously who would want to deal with all that shit) the crowd had cleared away, leaving Opal, the blonde girl and Katcha outside the restaurant.

"Hi, Thanks for saving us! I never got to introduce myself." Opal started "My name is Opal and the noodle slurper is Katcha"

"Hi, sorry again for the noodles" he offered. However he shrank back when he noticed the glare aimed at him.

"You better be!" She pouted, "I had to listen to that the entire time I was trying to eat!"

In the midst of his embarrassment Katcha remembered his Pokémon and decided to dash back to the Pokémon Center leaving Opal with the blonde girl. Opal smiled at his bashfulness whilst the blonde girl frowned at him.

"So what's your name?" Opal asked as she walked over to a nearby bench.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked as she sat on the bench next to Opal

"Isn't it common curtesy to tell me your name after I told you mine?"

"Touché" The blonde girl replied before saying '"My name is Velvet"

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Velvet" Opal smiled

"Likewise" Velvet shot her back a rare smile.

**_"Hi I'm Maria" _**The puffball announced feeling left out.

Velvet stared at the Pokémon "Well isn't that a find?"

"She hatched from an egg" Opal informed her

"That's lucky~" Velvet stared in envy

"Yeah I was, wasn't I?"

The two discussed things from there. After talking for a good 30 minutes the two were fairly well acquainted, Opal learned that Velvet was a stone collector and Velvet learned about her wanting to go to Unova. Seeing that now was a good time to leave Velvet got up and adjusted her skirt.

"Looks like it's about time I go" she told Opal.

"Oh do you have to go?" Opal asked, "It would be nice to have some female company"

Velvet smiled at Opal before replying, "I have to be in Vermillion City by tomorrow, I'll have to leave now" she started walking away.

"Well take care!" Opal said as Velvet waved in the distance before calling out a Pokémon to teleport her to Vermillion.

With all the events that took place that day Opal decided that now was as good a time as ever to return to the Pokémon Center and rest for the night…

* * *

><p>Alright! Slightly longer than the last chapter. Who is Velvet? We shall see :3. Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p>

Team Information (Added the known moves so far which isn't much lol)

Trainer

Name: Opal

Cottonee * (Maria)

* * *

><p>Ability: Prankster<p>

Nature: Bold

Gender: Female

Known moves: Energy ball

Nidoran (Maelstrom)

* * *

><p>Ability: Hustle<p>

Nature: Naughty

Gender: Male

Known moves: Poison sting

Trainer

* * *

><p>Name: Katcha<p>

Scyther (Kenshin)

* * *

><p>Ability: Technician<p>

Nature: Adamant

Gender: Male

Butterfree (Akaime)

* * *

><p>Ability: Compound eyes<p>

Nature: Hasty

Gender: Male

Beedrill (Sting)

* * *

><p>Ability: Sniper<p>

Nature: Jolly

Gender: Male


End file.
